Beg For It
by NellScarlett123
Summary: Elena wants an advantage over Katherine, and she soon learns how to get it.


"What're you even doing here?" Katherine growled at Elena. Elena had intruded her house while Katherine was gone and was now making herself at home.

 _God, vampire Elena is such a bitch,_ Katherine thought.

"What do you mean? I'm being perfectly polite." Elena smirked. For a minute Katherine wondered if Elena had her humanity on.

"You snuck in here while I was out shopping. What's wrong with you? You used to be so nice." Katherine drawled snarkily. Elena sighed and went and poured herself some blood. She chugged it all down. Katherine had to admit, that what Elena was wearing was really hot. It was showing an ample amount of her cleavage and it was kind of arousing her.

"What an animal." Katherine sighed, unloading the stuff from her shopping bags. She wouldn't meet Elena's gaze. She saw Elena stare at her from the corner of her eyes. Elena looked her up and down for a few seconds.

"Boy, I'm feeling pretty hot." Elena said, and removed her tank top, just leaving her in her black bra that highlighted her boobs which look exactly the same as hers. Katherine's breath caught in her throat, but she avoided looking at Elena. Katherine was really wet, but she wouldn't let Elena see. That goes against everything she ever stood for.

However, despite all that, katherine couldn't look away. Elena smirked at her, sitting on the couch. Katherine rushed into the bathroom so she'd have an excuse to get out of there. When she came out, she didn't find Elena in the living room. She heard moans coming from the bedroom. As she walked over there, she heard it was Elena.

Katherine peeked through a little crack in the door and saw something that DRENCHED her pants. Elena was in there naked, legs spread open, fingering herself. She was moaning really loud. Katherine's eyes went wide as her pants got even more wet.

 _Ugh, snap out of it katherine! What're you doing?!,_ Katherine thought. She heard Elena scream suddenly.

"Like what you saw?" Elena said a few seconds later, coming to the door.

"What? Uh... I... No..." Katherine said, trying desperately to look away from Elena. Elena had never been able to make katherine so uncomfortable, but now she was.

"You want me, don't you? You really want me." Elena said slowly, smirking. Katherine backed away. Elena grabbed Katherine and flashed her on the bed.

"Remove your shirt and bra." Elena said. Katherine's eyes widened and Elena smirked. Katherine did as she was told. Elena started leaving hickeys down Katherine's neck and Katherine titled her head to give Elena more access. Elena started kissing her way down Katherine's neck to her chest, Katherine moaning ever so slightly at every kiss. Elena got to Katherine'sq perky pink boobs and began to suck on one, while groping the other tightly.

"uhh.. Oh... Uhh... Elena..." Katherine moaned lightly, a sensation of pleasure rushing through her body straight to her core.

"What was that Katherine? I couldn't hear you." Elena said, smirking as she pulled on both of Katherine's already erect nipples, causing Katherine to arch her back.

"Elena... Uhhh..." Katherine moaned louder this time. Elena flicked Katherine's right nipple with her tongue, swirling the other nipple around with her finger. Katherine was letting the word "Elena.." slip and moaning ever so quietly every few seconds. Elena loved it when Katherine moaned her name. It gave her a big pleasureful sensation. Not to mention an advantage over her doppelgänger. Elena kissed her way down to Katherine's pant line.

"Take your pants and undies off." Elena ordered. Katherine took them off. Elena smiled at the sight of Katherine's soaked core. Slowly making her way down, Elena ran her finger through the slit of Katherine's sex, collecting all the wetness from between her lips. Katherine couldn't help the groan that escaped her mouth. Elena looked up at her and smirked. She began to tease Katherine's clit. She sucked on her clit, brushing her finger up and down Katherine's folds.

"Uhh... Uh... Elena... Ohhhh uhhhh..." She had Katherine moaning like crazy, eyes closed, taking in the sensation. Elena continued the fun of teasing her doppelgänger. She licked her clit, and then blew on it, which drove Katherine crazy.

"Elena.. P-please... It's t-too much..." Katherine moaned. This was really fun for Elena, as she sucked and sucked on Katherine's clit. She moved to her inner thighs, and began to leave hickeys on them. She licked them, making Katherine go crazy.

"Elena... Please... Just fuck me..." She heard Katherine moan. Elena smirked as she looked up at Katherine.

"What was that?" Elena said, smirking, as she continued teasing Katherine's clit and breasts.

"F-fuck me Elena... P-please..." Katherine begged, _needing_ more. She craved more.

"Huh? Not sure I heard you right." Elena smirked. She wanted her doppelgänger to beg her. To BEG her to fuck her. It brought Elena pleasure. It was amazing how Elena had so much control over Katherine.

"Fuck me Elena, please! Fuck me!" Katherine begged loudly, not being able to bear the intensity of pleasure Elena had given her any longer.

"You want me to fuck you? Okay, Katherine. And I knew you wanted me." Elena smirked at her evil doppelgänger. Katherine couldn't care less how wrong this was of them. She just knew that she needed Elena, and she needed her _now._

"I'll fuck you under one condition." Elena said.

"Anything, Elena, anything!" Katherine cried. She didn't care what she had to do to get to the release she already craved.

"You are not allowed to cum until I tell you to. If you cum before you're allowed to, you get a punishment." Elena said, smirking, a glint of mischievousness in her eyes.

"Okay, Elena! I promise! Just please, please fuck me!" Katherine begged. Wow. His was so unlike her. Katherine wondered where this was even coming from. Begging her doppelgänger to fuck her? Boy, she had never expected that. Elena smirked and warned katherine one more time about cumming.

Elena then lowered her head down between Katherine's legs. She Inserted her tongue into Katherine's dripping anticipating hole.

"Uhhhhh! Ohhhhhhh E-Elena... Uhhh..." Katherine moaned as Elena tongue fucked her. The sensation in Katherine's core was unbelievable. That went on for another ten minutes of Katherine moaning Elena's name. Then, Elena looked up at Katherine to see her biting her lip, eyes shut tight, panting really hard. Elena could tell she really needed to cum but Elena wasn't about to let her orgasm just yet. Katherine's uncontrolled moans were bringing Elena more and more pleasure.

"Uhhh ohhhh yeah, yeah Elena... Ohhhh yes right there, r-right there... OHHH! Uhhhh Elena!" Katherine moaned, on the brink of orgasm. She tried so hard not to, that it was making it even harder to hold it in!

"Such a dirty little slut..." Elena purred down Katherine's neck. Katherine's breath caught in her throat again and she moaned quietly. As Katherine wasn't focused, Elena took advantage of that moment. She jabbed a finger right inside Katherine. Katherine's eyes popped wide open.

"Ohhhhhhhhh Elenaaaaaaaa... Uhhhhh..." She moaned, desperately needing a release. But she knew she wasn't allowed to. Katherine's stomach and core ached from holding it in.

"That's right Katherine, moan my name, scream my name. I want you to remember this." Elena said, smirking as Katherine tried so hard not to orgasm. Elena pulled her finger out. As Katherine was about to protest, Elena jabbed three fingers straight into Katherine, catching the girl off guard. She banged the sheets under her, and began scratching at them, trying to bear the intensity.

"Elena! ELENA! I need to cum! Please let me cum! Uhhhhh! I n-Need to cum!" Katherine cried.

"Don't cum yet you dirty slut." Elena said, laughing, still fingering Katherine. Each time, she would pull her fingers all the way out, and jab them back in, hitting all of Katherine's spots. Katherine's hips were bucking wildly.

"ELENA PLEASE! Please, I need to cum! I r-really REALLY NEED TO CUM!" Katherine cried, the pleasure taking over. Elena stopped fingering her.

"Are you ever going to doubt me ever again?" Elena asked snarkily, smirking at her doppelgänger who could barely talk, scared that if she moved a muscle, she'd cum before Elena said she could.

"No, Elena, I won't! I p-promise!" Katherine moaned in agony.

"Don't call me an animal until you've seen what I could really do from now on." I said to her. She was in such a condition, that tears were running down her face. She couldn't bear this for much longer.

"I won't! Elena, please! Just let me cum. Please." Katherine cried, not being able to hold it in for another minute.

"Okay, I'll let you cum." Elena said. She Inserted her tongue into Katherine. As soon as it entered a very relieved Katherine let go, screaming Elena's name, her nails digging into Elena's back. It was the best orgasm Katherine and ever had. Even Elena was impressed by it. Katherine left scratch marks down Elena's back. She had to hold onto everything she could to bear the intensity of the orgasm.

"That was fun." Elena smirked.

"We'd be dead if Stefan and Damon found out." Katherine replied to her doppelgänger, still in a heavy panting state.

"That's why they won't, will they?" Elena looked into Katherine's eyes.

"That was great Elena. Your turn." Katherine said, smirking.


End file.
